Can I Ask You Something Will Style
by RHrJamJavaJunkiePrincess2010
Summary: This story is set INBETWEEN Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's chest. It's a fluffy Will and Elizabeth story. How did Will propose to Elizabeth? Here's what I think happened. Please READ and REVIEW, it's really good!
1. Will's POV

Okay everyone, I'm having loads of fun reading all of these one-shots that are based either in Jack's (sorry, Captain Jack's) final scene (sob!) or the after thoughts of Will and/or Elizabeth. I'm Will/Liz myself, so that's what this story is. But alas, it is not post-DMC at all. Not in the least bit. It's post-COTBP and pre-DMC. It's something that had to happen in between the two movies, but they never showed us. It's a very fluffy Will and Elizabeth story. The totally awesome Captain Jack is not in it, sadly, but of course he is mentioned. Read on!

A/N: This is set approximately six to seven months after they return to Port Royal.

It was such a beautiful day. The young blacksmith Will Turner could not help noticing the clear pale blue sky with the occasional fluffy white clouds through the window of the shop in which he fashioned steel swords for all of the important British officials, nice iron pots for the middle-aged women in town, and horse shoes for the many horses that were ridden by the wealthier citizens. Riding horses up the mountains was one of Elizabeth's favorite pastimes. Will couldn't help thinking about her.

Elizabeth.

She was just so incredibly beautiful. Her skin had the loveliest complexion, and her skin was so soft and warm to the touch that just holding her hand was like receiving an extra reward for something that you didn't even do, but you weren't taking away anything from the person who did do something. The whole atmosphere of being around her was irresistible. She was so dignified and poised, but there was another side of her that was the real her. It was warm and loving, but it would fight for what it knew was the right thing to do. But yet there was a third side to her. It was full of life and energy. It wanted freedom and liberty. It was in some bizarre way, young Will Turner thought to himself, that every one of these jig-saw pieces fit together with her absolutely breathtaking beauty that could cause flowers to grow to form the amazing woman that he knew with all his heart that he loved.

Will and Elizabeth had been seeing each other quite frequently since their misadventures with Captain Jack on the Black Pearl. They'd walked along the docks together, ridden horses together, and attended the entire well to do balls for the upper class that the Swanns were always invited to together. Will had felt somewhat awkward at these occasions, but the second Elizabeth led him on to the dance floor for the first dance of the evening, all of his fears evaporated as they waltzed together. Will had also been teaching Elizabeth sword fighting, "Just in case," as he always told her. Every now and then Elizabeth would come into the shop wearing a shorter skirt or sometimes even pants and they would joust.

Whenever the two met together, they talked of their lives before they'd met each other. They laughed at each other's jokes, sang some of their favorites songs together at the top of their voices, and whispered "I love you" to each other every night before departing for the evening. Every single meeting, even if it was just for a moment or two, Will found himself falling more and more in love with Elizabeth than the day they first met, if that was even remotely possible. He suddenly thought of what must've been the only solution to his lovesickness. It stuck him so quickly and obviously that he immediately put down the candlestick holder that he had been working on for the Governor's house, took off his apron, and ran to the town's jeweler.


	2. Elizabeth's POV

Okay, here's the second part, it's from Elizabeth's POV. Please read and don't forget to review! Reviews persuade me to continue!

Elizabeth had been eating a somewhat late breakfast of a small bowl of porridge with honey on the same morning that Will had been struck with his brilliant yet obvious idea. She had already dressed for the day, wearing a somewhat simple pale green dress with a calico white print. It had sleeves that ended with dark green lace that went down to her elbows and the skirt, which also ended with dark green lace, went down to about an inch above the floor. She was wearing simple black shoes with small dark green socks. Her hair was done in a simple braid that was pinned up. Will was taking her for a picnic on the cliff above the beach on the other side of the island today. She stared out the window, lost in thought.

Elizabeth pondered how her relationship with Will had changed since their, er, _adventure_ aboard the Black Pearl with Captain Sparrow. Will had always been a close friend. He'd been someone to play with their first few years of knowing each other, then as they moved on into their years as young adults, Will had become a wonderful friend to confide in when the social events were becoming too much or to stop and have a conversation with while running errands in town. Elizabeth had never thought of him as being anything more than a friend, yet somehow, her view of him had changed when he had risked his life to save her and they had defeated Barbossa together. Things like that change people. In the past few months since their return, they'd become even closer. Will had treated her to special outings where she had gotten to know him even better. She had become to think of him as much more than a friend, or even more than more than a friend. There was something about Will that made her joyful, calm, and excited all at the same time. She didn't know whether it was his dashing good looks (What I mean is that he's hot, but that's how they said it back then!) or his kind and caring demeanor, but during the time they spent together she felt as though something clicked, or some sort of fraction in the circle of her life had been filled in.

"Are you done, Miss?" a young maid said, jerking Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth responded, sounding surprised.

"With your porridge, Miss. Have you finished with it?" she inquired again.

"Oh-Oh yes, it was lovely, thank you," Elizabeth said with a small smile. The girl took the half-eaten bowl of porridge to the kitchen and left Elizabeth alone to wade in her own thoughts.

A few hours later, Elizabeth was sitting in the parlor reading a new novel that had been sent over to the governor from England recently when she heard a knock on the door.

"Will!" Elizabeth thought excitedly. She was about to get up when she stopped herself. "No," she thought, "You mustn't look too eager. Plus, it might not even be him. Think how foolish you'd look if it was just a British officer of some sort."

But it was indeed William Turner at the door. Elizabeth drew in her breath a little when she heard his gentle voice and the doorman's curt response. Will's voice was somewhat softer than usual, as if he was speaking in an undertone on purpose.

"I shall get the lady for you," the butler said, about to turn around to go into the parlor in the next room where Elizabeth was listening intently (the novel lay forgotten in her lap).

"No!" Will said somewhat urgently. "I mean, well, yes, I have come for her, it's just," He paused for a moment, then said in an even lower voice, Elizabeth strained to hear what Will was going to say next. He sounded extremely nervous. Elizabeth wondered if something was wrong.

"I-I need to speak to the governor first," He said. "Before Elizabeth. Yes. I need to speak to Governor Swann first."

"I shall get him for you at once," the butler said, and a few moments later Elizabeth's father came down the stairs.

"Ah, yes, Will, what may I do for you?" Governor Swann asked. "I thought you were here to take Elizabeth on an outing?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I am," Will said in the same nervous undertone that he had been using since his arrival. "But I need to speak with you first. Outside, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Governor Swann said. It was clear from the tone of his voice that he was just as confused as Elizabeth was. She heard the two men step outside the door, and then she couldn't hear anything for a few minutes. The she heard the door re-open and her father called her into the entryway.

"Elizabeth?" he called.

"Yes?" she responded. She walked into the entryway. When she first saw Will, she had to take a deep breath to keep herself calm. He wasn't dressed very formally, and while his hair had been combed it had not been pulled into its usual ponytail. He was holding a small basket.

"He looks so handsome today," she thought to her self, taking another deep breath and stepping forward to greet him.

"It's wonderful to see you," Elizabeth said quietly, blushing a deep red, but allowing her eyes to meet his chocolate brown ones.

"And you Elizabeth," He responded in a normal volume, but he still seemed extremely nervous.

"Yes, well, you two had best be heading off," said the governor, who was for some reason now looking anxiously from his daughter to Will.

"Now, Elizabeth, dear," He said, "You _do_ realize he's a blacksmith? Or, no he's a pirate. Whichever one, you do realize that?"

"Yes, of course Father, I've known Will for a long time, I think I've learned what his occupation is in the nearly nine years I've known him," Elizabeth said with a small laugh. Why was everyone acting so strangely?

"Come," Will said, taking her hand. He opened the door for her, and she exited, Will closed behind her.

What'd you think? Also, please check out my fanfic "Accidentally Insane" if you're bored and don't know what to read.


	3. The Picnic

Hey everyone! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, Mrs. Jim Halpert, williz, Kelsey Estel the Tolkeinarnian, and Inuyashafreak1390. This is the final installment in this fanfic! If you want a continuation, I suggest seeing DMC (which is BRILLIANT, by the way). So, please read and don't forget to review! Here it is!

Will and Elizabeth walked side by side through town and then up the hill out of town to the cliff where they had planned on eating lunch. It was large and grassy, with a beautiful view of the beach forty feet below. The day was perfect, and the few clouds that had been in the sky that morning had blown else where. The Caribbean Sea was a beautiful turquoise color and sparkling from the light reflecting off of it. Will set down the basket and the two kneeled down on a soft patch of grass. Elizabeth opened the basket to find several crackers, some cheese, and a few cookies.

"Oh Will!" She exclaimed. "This looks so wonderful! It was so sweet of you!" she gave him a hug and a quick kiss. Will blushed.

"It's not much," He said shyly, "But I'm glad you're pleased." The two began taking out the crackers, putting bits of cheese on them, and eating.

"You really don't have to do all of this for me, Will," Elizabeth said as she put a bit of cheese on her second cracker.

"No, but I want to," Will said earnestly. Elizabeth smiled. In about fifteen minutes, the two had finished their lunch and decided to walk for a ways. They strolled along silently for a few moments holding hands. They slowed down a little bit and Elizabeth put her head on Will's shoulder.

"Just DO IT!" He thought to himself. "You've got to do it! If you don't do it now, you'll never be able to get the courage to ask her later. Right now. Go on, say something already!"

"Will," Elizabeth murmured softly.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" He replied. She didn't say anything for a few moments. Then she pulled him in to a long, deep, kiss. Then the moment that neither wanted to end finally did.

"You look so beautiful with your hair like this," Will said, stroking it. The pins and braid had come out in the wind on the hike up to the cliff.

"And you," said Elizabeth, holding his face. They stepped away from each other, both blushing furiously, and continued their walk down the mountain, swinging their hands.

"Elizabeth?" said Will. She noticed his voice was shaking a little bit.

"Yes?" Elizabeth said, frowning slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"No-no nothing…nothing's wrong," He said with a small laugh.

"I just, um, I just wanted to ask you something," Will said, his voice shaking even more. He started to get down on one knee. Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock, but as he got down he pulled her along with him, and that combined with the shock caused Elizabeth to trip and start rolling down the hill, pulling Will with her. The two kept rolling down because the hill was so steep until they reached the beach. When they reached the beach, they were both laughing extremely hard and tried to sit in an up right position.

"Will!" exclaimed Elizabeth, throwing her hair back to get it out of her face. "You did that on purpose!"

"I did not!" Will countered, still laughing. They both kept on for a few moments, until Elizabeth calmed down a little bit. She stood up.

"Yes," She said, "You were going to ask me something Mr. Turner?"

"Right," said Will, becoming serious, but still smiling. He got on one knee and took both of her hands in his. "Elizabeth Madeleine Swann, will you marry me?" He stood up.

"Well William John Turner," Elizabeth said with mock seriousness. "I think that would depend on if you have the right leverage."

"Is that so?" Will said. "I think I can manage getting that." He picked her up off of her feet and kissed her for a few long minutes. Elizabeth broke off for a minute.

"You, Will," Elizabeth said. "Have excellent leverage." She kissed him again. "And that can be considered a 'Yes'!"

"Here," Will said, taking a small golden ring with a dark blue sapphire on it. "For the color of the sea, where we first met." Will spun her around and they both laughed with happiness.

What'd you think? I know, it was really fluffy, but that's sort of how I thought would be a nice way for them to become engaged. Anyways, please read and review! Now, whatever, now go defeat Voldemort, drink rum, join the Chinese army, discover a magical land through a wardrobe, swim across the entire ocean with a fish who can't even remember her own name, or steal the Declaration of Independence! But most importantly, have a nice day!


End file.
